Life is a Game
by Adam Spencer
Summary: England x Japón. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Arthur empezó a trabajar en la tienda de sus padres a muy temprana edad, antes de que pudiera acabar sus estudios. Su padre, enfermo, necesitaba ayuda, y como su madre tenía que hacerse cargo de Matt y Alfred a la vez, solo quedaba él para ayudarle en su día a día.

Vendían todo tipo de cosas: desde ropa hasta flores. En ese tiempo, un chico apareció por la tienda, para comprar juegos de consola. Arthur siempre se fijaba en él. De alguna forma le parecía demasiado lindo. No solía fijarse en nadie, simplemente atendía a sus clientes, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero con ese chico sentía algo especial. Cada vez que conversaba con él sobre los juegos que compra, es como si estuviese en otro mundo.

Este chico, que se llamaba Kiku, tenía un par de años menos que Arthur. Para su sorpresa vivían muy cerca el uno del otro. Así que, un día, Kiku le invitó a su casa, a jugar. Le estuvo esperando afuera de la tienda, a la hora de cerrar. Arthur estaba ilusionado con esa "cita". No había tenido un amigo en mucho tiempo, y ahora además de tenerlo, es guapo. No quería pensar en si mismo como gay o bisexual, ya que nuna le habia gustado nadie, pero era cierto que sentía una pequeña atracción por Kiku.

En su casa, conoció a toda su familia. Sus padre separado, y sus hermanitos y hermanitas, un poco ruidosos y juguetones. No nos dejaron solos ni un instante mientras jugábamos a la consola, hasta el punto de que su hermano Hong se quedó dormido en mis piernas, y sobre las de Kiku estaba Mei, su hermanita de 4 añitos. Fue una escena muy divertida, bromeaban de ser sus padres, y Kiku decía ser su madre. En ese momento, sin quererlo, se sonrojaron, incapaces de mirarse de la misma forma de nuevo. Cogieron a los pequeños en brazos, y los arroparon en sus respectivas camas. Arthur en ese momento se quedó observándoles, embelesado por la escena de verlos tan lindos, dormidos. Sin darse cuenta, Kiku estaba a su lado, y ambos se estaban agarrando de la mano. Notaban la calidez que desprendía la piel de cada uno, y aunque por un lado no querían seguir en esa posición, otro les impedía separarse.

Pero finalmente, Arthur tenía que volver a su casa, y cuidar de su propia familia. Él y Kiku quedaron para verse al día siguiente, y esta vez, que Kiku fuese a su casa a conocer a su familia. En la puerta se despidieron con un simple "chao", pero tras cerrarla, ambos se quedaron quietos, con una barrera de madera en medio, pero que no les impedía sentir ese amor que estaba naciendo en sus corazones. Pero no quedaba más remedio que esperar a que la noche pasase, para volver a estar juntos.

Y así llegó el nuevo día, y Arthur estaba ansioso por que llegase la hora en que Kiku viniera a recogerle. Decidió hacerle un regalo, y robó un juego de su propia tienda, que Kiku llevaba tiempo queriéndolo comprar. "Una locura de enamorados", pensó. Cuando llegó y le enseñó su regalo, la sonrisa que puso, le llegó al alma sin duda alguna. Pasearon juntos rumbo al hogar de Arthur, dudando todo el trayecto si cogerse de la mano, o de si el otro pensaría que era algo demasiado atrevido. Una vez llegaron a su casa, Arthur se sorprendió de que no hubiese nadie adentro. Tal vez su madre y sus hermanos estuvieran de camino. Así que decidieron quedarse a ver la tele, mientras merendaban juntos.

Al rato volvió a ocurrir, estaban tan distraídos hablando y divirtiéndose, que acabaron agarrándose de la mano. Cuando se dieron cuenta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron treméndamente, y eran incapaces de mantener la mirada fija. Entonces Arthur, decidió aprovechar el momento en el que estaban solos, y le besó de repente. Kiku fue atrapado con la guardia baja, y de la sorpresa no podía apartarse de la boca de Arthur. Pero en el fondo, tampoco quería. Ese beso que había empezado solo siendo eso, un simple roce de labios, acabó convirtiéndose en un beso de tornillo mientras se abrazaban y se tumbaban lentamente en el sofá. Deseaban que ese momento durase para siempre, y que la familia de Arthur no llegase a casa nunca. Pero no podían detener el tiempo, y con el beso, este pasó más rápido todavía. Por la puerta principal entraron el siempre ruidoso Al, y el siempre callado Matt, un gran contraste. Ambos les recibieron, y los niños empezaron a abrazar a Kiku, llamándole "nee-chan", porque creían que era una chica que Arthur trajo a casa.

Los malentendidos solo estaban a punto de empezar.


End file.
